pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie and Dina - The Story
This is a fanfiction which I will be creating ALONE so if anyone edits this I will edit theirs back so dont edit mine. Characters (the 3 main pookies) Kylie - Kylie is a newborn pookie who loves to explore the outside world. She is always bullied and picked on by her sister, Dina and doesn't like Dina at all. Her favorite colors are blue, purple and yellow and she loves to watch Bunny Barn. Dina - Dina is a 5 year old diva pookie who loves to pick and bully Kylie. She doesn't like Kylie and tries to kill her throughout the fanfiction. Her favorite colors and pink, red and violet and shes love to watch Teddy Town. Faith - Faith is a 2 year old pookie who is very happy that Kylie is her sister. She is always bullied and picked on by Dina like Kylie and doesn't like Dina at all. Her favorite colors are blue, pink and purple and she loves to watch Bunny Barn and she and Kylie are best friends. Chapter 1 - Being Born Kylie's Point Of View I was in a brown big tummy with water and I played in the tummy water. I love it inside the tummy because it is so playtime like. You can mess with her stomach, you can play in the tummy water and lots more things beside it. Sadly, one day I had to say goodbye to the fun out there because it was time to get out of the tummy. I flew out the tummy like superman and someone with brown hair caught me. "I WANNA GO BACK INSIDE THE TUMMY ITS PLAYFUL!" I squealed but to the brown hair penguin with a black hair penguin they were just screams and cries. They were my mumu and dudu. They held me tight and I heared them say "Lets call this newborn Kylie!" "Kylie Mae Woods!". They wrapped me in a soft, pink blanket and put me in a stroller. They pushed me out of the hospital and into a car. Chapter 2 - The Newborn is at our home finally! Faith's Point Of View I was so excited to see the newborn pookie! "Are woo excited too Dina?" I asked. "Mo! Mwe mot want another wista!" snapped Dina. Layla, our biggy was watching Selfies R Cool and Jack, our middle was sleeping by her. Layla and Jack were excited for the newborn to come too! "Oh Faith, I just cant wait for the newborn to come!" smiled Layla. "Mwe too biggy!" I giggled. "The newborn will bwe ugwy!" Dina growled and went to jump on Jack. "STOP DINA THE NEWBORN WONT BE UGLY!" yelled Layla. Suddenly, the door opened. It was mumu and dudu! Me, Layla and Jack just waking up rushed over to mumu and dudu. "Hello, Faith, Layla and Jack! Come and meet Kylie!" Mumu called. She unwrapped a pink, fuzzy blanket and there was Kylie! "Awww! Kylie is so adorable!" sighed Layla happily. "She is so cute!" Jack smiled. "I wove her!" I giggled. "I wate her swe ugwy!" sneered Dina. "DINA MIND YOUR MANORS!" Dudu said. Chapter 3 - New Clothes Kylie's Point Of View Mumu took me upstairs to a room and opened a pink door which said KYLIE on it. The room was purple walls with blue princesses on it, it had a yellow mobile which goes round and round. Mumu setted me down on a pink changing bed. She took out some lovely clothes which are lovely. "Tiara!" Mumu said. I was learning new things everyday. Mumu put the yellow, shiny tiara on me and adjusted it. She took out a fuzzy, blue thing and said "Boa!" and put it on me. Then she took out a pink, bunny barn dippy and said "Dippy!" and wrapped it on my butt. Finally, she got out 2 bunny things, put them on my feet and said "Bunny Slippers!". "Oh, and one more thing!" Mumu smiled. She got out a pink bunny and gave it to me. "Teddy!" mumu smiled. Chapter 4 - Dina and Kylie meet Dina's Point Of View I was downstairs sitting with Layla watching her text to her BFFS on Facebook. Mumu came down with Kylie. "Dina! This is Kylie, your new wista!" Mumu giggled at me. "Can you look after her while I make her first mush mush!" she asked. "Otay!" I said. "Woo stink Kylie!" I whispered in her ear. "I hate woo!". "Be quiet, Dina!" growled Layla. "Swut up woo spitface!" I giggled. "MOM!!! DINA IS BEING RUDE TO KYLIE!" Layla yelled mom. "DINA! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" shouted mumu. "Tine!" mwe said Category:Fanfictions